


winter magic

by neverwhere (nekrateholic)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekrateholic/pseuds/neverwhere
Summary: Taekwoon spends New Year's eve in a somewhat unexpected place, withveryunexpected company.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	winter magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silverdancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/gifts).



> my love ❤ oh how i missed writing for you
> 
> originally for VIXXMAS2020 posted [here](https://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/2586.html?thread=279066#cmt279066)

Deep down, Taekwoon knew that leaving this much work for the last minute _on New Year's eve_ would be a disaster but in his defense, it's not entirely his fault. It's not fair that there is so much to do around the holidays. It's not humanly possible to complete everything in the three miserable days between Christmas and New Year. The sheer amount of the workload feels like a punishment, one final fuck you for Taekwoon daring to take the holidays off for once. It was only Christmas, too! God forbid he took both holidays off.  
  
"Hey," a voice calls, startling Taekwoon out of his silent hatred for the holiday season. "It's getting late, you should probably go home."  
  
Taekwoon almost chokes on air. He thought no one was there to witness his inner workaholic take over but of course; of course Cha-employee-of-the-month-Hakyeon would still be here. Taekwoon admires him as much as he hates him, definitely doesn't want to walk him to the mistletoe someone glued over the bathroom door as a joke and forgot to take off-  
  
They're alone. In the whole office. That clicks a moment later, stealing the breath out of Taekwoon all over again.  
  
"I just have some things I need to finish," Taekwoon replies, a little after the socially acceptable reply time frame.  
  
Hakyeon tsk-s. "I'll wait for you, then. You were still working each time I went home the past few days, I'm not letting you overwork yourself into the new year too."  
  
Taekwoon blinks at him. They're not exactly strangers but they're not friends either, acquaintances at most (despite what Taekwoon may wish at two in the morning on some nights).  
  
"I'm not sure how long it'll take," Taekwoon warns. He's been giving himself an hour long deadlines but he always goes over that as well.  
  
Hakyeon shrugs. "All the more reason to finish quickly. I don't have anywhere I need to be right away."  
  
It's about half an hour past the time both of them should've gone home and a glance outside tells him it's well past nightfall already. It's snowing too, the snow already gathered in neat little piles along the window sills outside.  
  
"Okay," Taekwoon concedes eventually. Arguing with Hakyeon is fruitless at best. It's a fact he knows from watching him argue with other people rather than doing it himself but regardless, the reality is the same: Taekwoon has to finish work and finish it fast if he doesn't want to ruin Cha Hakyeon's night along with his own.  
  
*  
  
Taekwoon does not, in fact, finish his work fast. It's not for lack of trying; yet by the time he does finally hit the _shut off_ button of his computer it's been well over two hours since they should've gone home.  
  
Hakyeon has been occupying himself by clicking away on his phone, perched on a desk in Taekwoon's direct line of sight. He looks up when it becomes obvious Taekwoon is done typing.  
  
"Those weren't _some_ things," he laughs, and Taekwoon wants to cry a little.  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"Don't worry about it," Hakyeon jumps off the desk and beams at him, oddly happy for someone who just wasted two hours of his life doing nothing _in the office_. "I'm glad you're done, though. Let's head out?"  
  
Taekwoon has just finished buttoning up his coat by the time they reach reception. The security guard gives them a look.  
  
"I didn't know there are people left still," he frowns. He gives them each a once over. "You'll have to wait a little though, the snow has been piling up and the main road is closed. There is no transport available at the moment, public or otherwise."  
  
It takes a moment for Taekwoon to process the words and by the time he does, Hakyeon has taken over, telling the guard they're going back to the office and to let them know once they can go home. Then Taekwoon is led back to the elevators, back through the security check point and as the automatic door clicks shut behind them, it dawns on him: his workaholism may have just ruined New Year's for not only him but Cha Hakyeon as well.  
  
Great.  
  
"Hey, stop looking so gloomy," Hakyeon says, pulling Taekwoon further into the office. "At least we didn't get snowed in while on the way home! We have shelter and we're warm and-" Hakyeon narrows his eyes, scanning the desks. "I'm fairly sure Jaehwan has snacks stashed somewhere."  
  
"He does," Taekwoon agrees. He knows _where_ they're stashed too, so he just heads for Jaehwan's desk himself. "Sorry I ruined your night," he mutters as he walks back, hoping that Jaehwan's fancy chips would ease whatever wrath Hakyeon may harbor deep inside.  
  
Hakyeon snatches the bag out of his hand, then shrugs. "I wasn't exactly feeling like partying anyway. And there's still a chance we'll get home before midnight!"  
  
Taekwoon glances outside, where the snow storm seems to only get stronger.  
  
"At least we're in good company?" Hakyeon suggests, then shoves the open bag of chips in Taekwoon's face before he can reply.  
  
*  
  
There are about five minutes left until the clock strikes twelve and in the few hours spent here, Taekwoon finds Hakyeon is really easy to talk to. He already knew this, mostly from observation, but experiencing it is something else entirely. He's not pushy or overwhelming but he doesn't let Taekwoon get lost in his own thoughts either, and that mistletoe sounds better with each chip of Jaehwan's third bag. Taekwoon wonders if Jaehwan has managed to alcoholize them somehow. If someone could do it, it would be Jaehwan.  
  
"So, Taekwoon," Hakyeon starts, flipping a chip in the air. It lands on his nose and he laughs, and Taekwoon _suffers_. "There are about," he looks at the clock on the wall, then back at Taekwoon. "About three minutes left of this year. Do you have any last wishes? Anything nice you'd like to start the new year with?"  
  
"Does not having us snowed in and spending the New Year at the office count?"  
  
"Nope," Hakyeon grins, shaking a finger in Taekwoon's face. "You weren't the one that made the snow pile up _and_ it was a fun evening. Try again."  
  
There is something magical about an empty office in the middle of the night. _Technically,_ Taekwoon could do it. He glances at the clock as well. Two minutes. He was never that close with Hakyeon anyway, it's not _that much_ he's risking, even if his heart beats in a rhythm that suggests otherwise.  
  
Whatever.  
  
Taekwoon stands up, grabs Hakyeon's hand and leads him to the bathroom door. Hakyeon looks confused for the ten seconds it takes them to reach the door, then grins when his eyes follow Taekwoon's. To the mistletoe.  
  
Taekwoon's courage is all used up by now but it's fine because Hakyeon seems happy to take over, cup his cheeks. Kiss him.  
  
Kiss him?  
  
It would've been nice if the fireworks went off then. They don't, instead the clock chooses to strike twelve right as Taekwoon looses his balance, breaks the kiss and almost face plants into Hakyeon's chest _on the floor_.  
  
Hakyeon won't stop laughing but he's not making attemts to change their position so Taekwoon decides to take it as a good sign.  
  
"You're really cute, did you know that?" Hakyeon asks, once he catches his breath, smile still on his face and in his voice.  
  
"Shut up," Taekwoon says on instinct, which only makes Hakyeon laugh again. It's getting hard to not join in and for the second time tonight, Taekwoon's brain goes, _whatever_.  
  
That's how the security guard finds them half an hour later, still on the floor even if they're cuddled up instead of on top of each other.  
  
He clears his throat unnecessarily loudly. "The roads have been cleared. Do you want me to call you taxis?"  
  
"That would be great!" Hakyeon says, polite and perfectly unbothered about being on the floor. The security guard doesn't look impressed but doesn't bother further, thankfully.  
  
"I thought miracles only happened on Christmas," Taekwoon mutters as they wait for the taxis outside, Hakyeon's fingers tangled in his.  
  
"You were off for Christmas, yeah?" Hakyeon asks, squeezing Taekwoon's hand a tad bit tighter. "Maybe your miracle got lost in the mail."  
  
There's a moment of complete silence, then Taekwoon bursts out laughing. "Are you always this ridiculous?"  
  
Hakyeon reaches to pat their clasped hands. "You'll get used to it."


End file.
